The present invention relates generally to golf training devices and methods of use, and more particularly, to a golf training aid for keeping a golfer's hands in the proper position on the club handle during a swing.
Golf is a difficult game that requires extensive practice for a player to develop a consistent swing that produces proper ball flight without undesirable slice, draw or fade action on the ball. To master a consistent swing, the golfer's hands must grip the club to impart the proper motion as the club is brought back for the backswing and then as it is brought through the sweeping motion as it comes down, connects with the ball and continues into the follow through. At each phase of the swing, it is important that the golfer's hands maintain proper position on the grip. Golf training aids are known and have been used to help train a golfer to maintain proper grip. While such prior art aids have been useful for setting the golfer's hands in position, none have provided the proper grip through connection to the club at points both above and below the hands to securely maintain proper golf grip throughout all phases of the golf swing.
The present invention is a flexible strap assembly with one end that removably attaches to the club at a point below the grip. The strap other end of the strap assembly is secured around the wrist of the golfer and is adjustable to fit snugly. A backswing control strap is attached to the wrist portion and then wraps around the end of the grip of the club and is then secured to the wrist portion. The design of the assembly helps a golfer to improve swing mechanics by providing muscle memory in the golfer's arms and hands as the golfer swings through the impact position.